Makan Pagi Bersama di Varia HQ yang Super Ramai
by love KHR love
Summary: Varia sedang makan bersama tapi, apakah bisa mereka makan bersama tanpa gangguan ? Akankah ada gangguan ? Jika ingin tahu, baca fic ini ! *Gomen kalo jelek... Soalnya Author masih baru...*


Makan Pagi Bersama di Varia HQ yang Super Ramai

Author : AKHIRNYA ! FIC PERTAMA SAYA ! Ini One shoot story yaaaa... *Nari-nari gajelas*

Reborn : *Tiba-tiba muncul* Berisik lo Dame-Author ! Mending cepetan mulai ! Readers udah pada nunggu tuh ! *nunjuk readers*

Author : Iya, iyaaaa... Reborn cerewet...

Reborn : *Death glare* . -AUTHOR ?!

Author : HIIIII ! AMPUNI SAYA ! *kabur ke ujung dunia*

Reborn : WOII ! TUNGGU AUTHOR SIALAN ! *ngejar author*

Author : GYAAA ! Fran ! Tolong bacain Disclaimernya ! *lempar kertasnya* GYAAA !

Fran : *muncul dengan misterius* Baik, karena author gila itu sedang dikejar Reborn jadi _me _yang akan membacakannya... Ehem!

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira bukan milik Author gila itu ! Jika milik Author gila itu, maka akan jadi gila ceritanya ! ***telepon bunyi* Halo ?

Author : WOOOIII ! TEGA KAMU NGATAIN AUTHOR INI GILA !

Fran : Maaf.. Tapi mana warningnya ? *masih setia dengan muka dan suara serba datarnya*

Author : It- *ada hawa membunuh di belakang, nengok*

Reborn : Ketemu kamu Dame-Author *Evil Smirk*

Author : KYAAA ! *Eh, stop bentar. KOK AUTHOR TEREAK KAYAK CEWEK ?!*

Reborn : Mati kau Dame-Author *masih dengan smirknya*

Author : Waaa! Tunggu! Kalo Author mati fic ini gk selesai dong !

Reborn : *mikir bentar* Huh! Yasudah! Sana pergi!

Author : *membatin* Akhirnya Author selamat...

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dan damai di Varia HQ

"Squ-chan, Bel-chan, Fran-chan, Levi, Boss, makanan sudah siap !" Kata Lussuria si banci taman lawang *Kabur*

"Ushishishi... ayo Kodok !"

"Baka-Senpai, _me_ bukan kodok..." *STAB STAB*

"VOOOOI! BOSS CEPAT TU- *PRAANG*"

"BERISIK STRONZO !"

_Krik_

_Krik_

_Krik_

Oke, Author tarik ucapan author barusan. Di suatu pagi yang ce- (All in Varia : CEREWET LO AUTHOR ! LANJUT AJA BEGO ! / Author : HIIIII ! AMPUUUN!)

"Mou, ayo makan !" Kata Lussuria.

"Itadakimasu !" Kata semuanya.

"Kufufufu..." Mendadak semua merinding karena ngerasa ada hawa mesum dari nanas mesum di Vongola.

"Halo Varia, kufufu..." Kata si nanas mesum a.k.a Mukuro (Muku : Ngomong apa lo Author? / Author : HIIEEE ! AMPUUN !)

"VOOOII ! MAU APA KAMU **NANAS MESUM** ?!" Kata Squallo dengan suara TOA-nya.

"Ah, Shisou..." Kata Fran *Lagi-lagi* berkata dengan muka dan nada sedatar-datarnya

"Ushishishi... Sedang apa kamu di sini **NANAS **?!"

-JLEB-"Kufufufu... Bel, kata-katamu menyakitkan hatiku tahu..." Kata Mukuro dengan nada lebay. *Ngacir sebelum di trident*

"Huh sampah ! Sedang apa kamu di sini _**pineapple head **_?"

-JLEB-*untuk ke-dua kalinya*"Kejamnya..." *Pundung*

Secara tiba-tiba, sang bocah moe nan kawaii ini datang ke Varia untuk mencari keka- (Tsu-chan : Mau ngomong apa author? *Evil smirk* / Author : *nyembah* ampuni saya... TAT) Oke... maksud saya Mukuro a.k.a pineapple head (Muku : Author mau dikasih ilusi neraka berapa lapis ? *Smirk lagi* / Author : *nyembah* ampuni saya... TAT)

.

.

.

"Permisi, apakah Mukuro ada di sini ?" Tanya bocah moe itu.

"Ushishishi... kebetulan, dia sedang pundung di sana" *nunjuk ke arah si pineapple head* kata Bel.

"Tolong mundur sebentar Bel... Nah, Mukuro..." * Evil Smirk* Kata Tsuna yang sudah marah.

"*ngerasa ada hawa membunuh, nengok dan tereak* WAAAA ! AMPUN TSUNA !" Kata (baca : teriak) Mukuro.

"Kamu tau kan ada kerjaan ? Chrome dan yang lain kalang kabut nyari kamu... Kamu malah nyantai di sini... Kamu siap-siap aja ya... Hukuman dari semua guardian akan kamu terima nanti.. *masih dengan evil smirk*" Kata sang Boss. Lalu pineapple head a.k.a Mukuro diseret ke Vongola HQ sambil mewek... *Hukumannya ? Super sadis loh... Kasian Muku-chan*

Dan para Varia member hanya bisa sweatdrop (Bahkan Xanxus juga sangat OOC akibat kejadian tadi) melihat hal ini...

.

.

.

"Ehem... Kapan kita mau makan ya ?" Kata Fran dengan datar.

Lalu dengan serentak para Varia member tersadar dari lamunannya dan makan bersama...

"Ah, nasib Shisou bagaimana ya ?" Tanya Fran.

"Muu... Biarkan saja pineapple head itu..." (Readers : kok ada Mammon ? / Author : eh ? Author belom bilang kalo ada Mammon juga ya ? / Readers : BELOM AUTHOR TOLOL ! *dihajar Readers*)

"Ushishishi... Benar kata Mammon"

.

.

.

Wait, kok jadi melenceng ceritanya ?

(Readers : LO YANG BIKIN KOK MALAH NANYA !)

Oh, gomen... Mari kembali ke jalan yang benar...

"Bhenyar, bwiarkwan swajya nwanyas hytwu (Benar, biarkan saja nanas itu)" Kata Levi sambil makan.

"Ara... Levi ! Jangan bicara sambil makan !" Kata Lussuria.

Dan mereka makan bersama seperti biasa...

Hah ? Nasib si pineapple head ? Oke, nih Omakenya...

.

.

OMAKE

"Mukuro/Nanas busuk/Herbivore nanas/Ahaha, Mukuro/Mukuro-nii... *evil smirk* TERIMA HUKUMANMU !" Kata semua guardian Tsuna *kecuali Chrome yang sedang menonton 'Mukuro-sama'-nya dihajar*

"Makanya, Mukuro-sama... Kerjakan tugas dulu dan jangan kabur..." Kata Chrome sambil menghela nafas.

"UGYAAAA !"

Dan keesokan harinya Mukuro harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama 1 bulan karena dihajar semua guardian Tsuna.*kecuali Chrome* ]

.

.

.

Yak ! Selesai ! Maaf kalau jelek... T^T Baru pertama buat... Udah gitu minggu depan UAS T^T Gomennasai semua ! Author tau kalo fic ini jelek, tapi Author udah buat sampai tangan Author pegel parah... Jadi...

.

.

.

.

.

All in KHR + Author : PLEASE REVIEW !


End file.
